I'M BOY
by Lalice Park
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] So sorry! But this Fan Fiction is discontinue! [EXO HUNHAN, KRISLU (BROTHERSHIP), AND OTHER OC/YAOI/AU]
1. XI LU HAN IMNIDAA!

**I'M BOY!**

**By laliceeuuu**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**-Luhan Xi**

**-Sehun Oh**

**Cast:**

-**EXO's** **Member**

**-SM's Artist**

**-All Artist **

**Summary : Curhatan seorang **_**uke**_** ada disini!**

**Disclaimer: Story is ma idea.**

**A/N 1 : ini gatau humor gatau gakk :'D moga aja iyeee!**

**ini (…) adalah author note juga:')**

.

.

.

_Luhan's POV_

_Noona, Eonni, Jiejie, Sist, _sampai Teteh sama Mbak pun gue udah pernah di panggil kek gitu! Pliseu, kalian tau gue? Oh, belum ya….. Kenalan dulu OK? Kan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang'.

Sip, nama gue Luhan Xi. Liat? Nama gue kurang _macho_ apa lagi coba? Dan gue masih di panggil _Noona? Hell-o~~_ ehm, _back to da story. _Gue udah kuliah, kuliah gue di _Seoul Intenational Campus,_ dan gue jurusan seni. Gini-gini gambaran gue bagus cuy, ga kek si Kris. Gambar naga kek gambar cacing bersisik-_- belum tau Kris? Belum saat nya ya sayang. Sayang? Biarin ah kan tadi kita udah kenalan /wink/.

Sebenernya tuh tadi gue mau curhat. Kan gini.. Gue tuh kan ganteng, iya. _Manly, _iya. Punya _ABS_, punya. Iya kecil iya. Ok emang sih _mama_ gue dulu, ya, _**DULU **_suka dandanin gue kek _yeoja._ Dan itu emang cantik-_- tapi pliseeu itu dulu. Jangan melihat yang dulu karena akan merusak yang sekarang. Sip. Gue bijak kan?

Oh ya, tadi kan Kris nongol di _story, _mau tau? Wu Yifan, Biasa dipanggil Yifan, Kris, Kevin, Wufan, Dragon, Dhuizang, Ipan (?), Epin(?) , Upan(?) , dan banyak lagi-_- tapi gue pangil Kris. Dia sepupu gue yang blasteran Kanada. Iya sih Kanada, ganteng, tinggi, bule, tapi tongos:( (ga). Dan dia juga _yadong, byuntae, pervert,_ mesum, de el el.

Udah ah curhat tetang Kris-nya. Nah skarang gue mau curhat tentang gue nih, simak eaa /kissbye/. Gue sebenernya suka sama _hoobae _gue. Namanya Sehun Oh. Gue sih biasa panggil 'Hunna'. Kenapa? Biar lucu aja gitu hehe :3 . Dia tuh baik, ganteng, pinter, wah _perfect _pokoknya. Yaa, Walau cadel huruf 'S'… tapi kalo lagi serius kaga kookkk! /ngebela/ . Kenapa gue suka sama _namja? _Biarin dong. Orang _gendre_ _FF_ nya _Yaoi_. Kalo _Straight _sih gue bakal suka sama member _A-Pink_ aja. Chorong gitu, Naeun gitu, tapi tetep kok cinta gue ke Sehun tulus banget. Muahhh~ /kissbye again/

Sebenernya, gue mau nembak Sehun nih. Tapi gue maluu~ Gimana kalo ditolak? Gimana kalo Sehun malah jauhin gue? Gimana kalo Sehun cuekin gue? Gimana kalo…? Ah, gue pesimis ya? Ya sudahlah. Aku rapopo :-) . Kan kalo jodoh gak kema-

_Drrtt.. drrttt.. _

_Hunna's calling…_

Omegaaatttt! Sehun nelpon gue! Yes! /loncat/ Yihaa! /salto/ Wohooo! /guling-guling/ Asek-asek jossss! /joget/ eh, eh! Kelamaan guee /angkat telpon/

"_Yeoboseyo? _Hahh.._ Hunna?" _Jawab gue sambil ngos-ngosan abis joget-_-

"_Yeobotheyo Lulu-ge, _ah_, _abith lari-lari ya?" Tanya Sehun barusan. Ih, tau aja gue lagi ngos-ngosan /_blushing_/

"Iya nih." Gue bohong muehehe. Kan ga mungkin bilang gue kesenengan dia telpon jadi aja joget.

"Eumm panteth. Eh, iya hari Minggu bethok thore thampe malem ada acara kaga _ge?"_

_ "Aniyaa~ Waeyo?"_

_ "_Mmm.. Jalan sama gue mau kaga _ge?"_

_ "…"_

Jalan. Sama, lu? Oh.. Mau kaga yaa? HELL-O! YA MAU LAH SECARA GUE NGECENG ELU KELEUUUSSS. OK kalem Lu, kalem_. Keep calm and Love_ Sehun Oh. Muaah!

"_Ge? _Mati ya_?"_

"Ehh enak aja lu bilang gue matii!" Sewot nih gue.

"Makthud gue kan _handphone _nya…."

"Ohh ya maap Hun.."

"Eumm, _ge, _kalo kaga mau gue kaga makth-"

"GUE MAU KOK HUNNA, GUE MAU! JAN DI BATALIN _PLEASE_! OAO"

"Bener nih?"

"Iyaa baweeell~~"

"Huehehe _Yehet_! Kalo gitu bethok gue jemput di depan rumah _gege, arra?"_

"_Arraseyooo, _eh? Emang lu tau rumah gue Hun?"

"Tau dong. Matha kaga tau rumah Calon Bin— Eh, eumm.. gue di panggil emak gue! Dadah Lulu _ge!"_

_Piiipp.. piiipp.._

Hah? Apa katanya? Calon Bin? Calon Bini maksudnya? EH WOY YANG ADA GUE CALON LAKI LU KELEEU—S…..? APA? WHAT? MWO? NANI? OPO? NAON? KAGA APA DING GUE JADI CALON BINI NYA JUGA. Eh, jan GR dulu. Kalo Calon Binatang Peliharaan gimana? Kalo gitu sih gue gaplok si Sehun-_-

Eh tadi si Sehun kaga cadel cyiiiin! Berarti dia serius! (Sekalimat doang) _Omo_ gue terhura :') karena gue terhura, gue mau nelpon Baekhyun! Secaraa masa sahabat gue kaga gue kasih tau. Hah? Dio? Xiumin? Tao? Iya iya emang mereka sahabat gue, cuman kalo gue telpon atu-atu ntar gue tekor lagi.

_Drrttt… drrttt…_

_Baekhyun ganteng's calling…_

Ebuset sejak kapan kontak si Bekyun jadi ada 'ganteng' nya segala-_- eh dia nelpon gue?! Pan gue yg mau telpon dia!? Ngapa ini terjadi Tuhan?! KENAPA?! Gue kok jadi alay sih.. (pada dasarnya emang udah alay)

"EH ELU GANTI NAMA KONTAK LU DI HP GUE?! TAU DARI MANA PASSWORD NYAAAA?!"

"_LU HARUS TAU HAN LU HARUS TAUUU! GUE JADIAN AMA CHANYEOL U KNOW?!"_

"…"

_"HEH RUSA BETINA! LU DENGER KAGAAA?!"_

_ "OMG HELLO_?! LU BENERAN PACARAN SAMA TIANG LISTRIK BEK?!"

"_IHH TIANG-TIANG GITU AKU TETEP LOPE SAMA DIAA!"_

"EH BEK TADINYA GUE PEN NELPON LU JUGA TAUU!"

"_KANGEN GUE YEEE?!"_

_ "_BUKAN DIH IWYHH~ TAU GA LU?! GUE DI AJAK JALAN SAMA SE _TO THE_ HUN _OMG OMO_ GUE SENENGGG!"

"_AH ELU BARU DI AJAK JALAN DOANG GIMANA NTAR PAS DI TEMBAK!?"_

_ "_WOAAHHH GUE KAGA BISA NGEBAYANGIN~~~~"

"LUHAN! _U_ NGAPAIN TERIAK-TERIAK?! INI BUKAN HUTAN _U KNOW_?! OH _U _TURUN SINI MAMA MAU _TALKING ABOUT_ _UR_ SEPUPU!"

"EH OK DEH MAMA _I'M COMING!"_

"_LAH TERUS GUE GIMANA?!"_

"OH IYE DADAH BEKYUN BESOK KITA LANJOOOT!"

_Piiipp.. piiipp.._

Dan gue pun melangkah ke lantai bawah. Disana tergeletak dengan lejeh nya seonggok manusia kelebihan kalsium—tinggi, (sirik aja Luhan) yang berambut pirang sedang berleha-leha. Aishh! Pasti mahluk itu ada mau nya dirumah gue.

Buru-buru gue sapa si makhluk-kelebihan-kalsium itu "heh."

"E COPOT! E COPOT! E KAMVET! E KAMVETTT LU! XI LUHAAANNN!" Teriak makhluk-kelebihan-kalsium itu sambil mengeluarkan kuah seGAAR dari mulut naga nya. Njriitt mulut naga ya bau naGAA!

"Biasa aja keleuss kaga usah semprot gue pake tuh kuah naGAAAA!" sembur gue juga pake kuah rusa(?).

"Hehh! Y_ou don't make me shock! if I had a heart attack because of you, you want the responsibility, huh? __Wo qi si ni_! Xi Luhan! Tqfuwjksglogshguhgyuyihiuyhtded!" dan seterusnya dia ngomel. Iya aja _Canadian-Chinese_, bule, ganteng, _cool._ Tukang ngomel kek emak-emak. Hieey _ilfeeellllllll_~~~ /pose di iklan wafer/

"Ohh~ Luhan sudah _come? _Ini minum buat kalian _mama_ buatin~" ucap mama dengan sumringah sambil memberikan gelas berisi coklat panas. Wah curiga gue. Cu. Ri. Ga.

"Oi Lu, gue punya kabar baik buat lo!" seru Kris sumringah—kaga marah marah lagi noh si dregen.

Ohahaha, apa ya? :3 "Apa? Lu mau pake behel? Lu mau wajib militer? Lu mau cat rambut? Lu mau kasih gue _limo_? Lu mau—"

"Ssttt! _Stop it_ Lu, _Stop_!" ucap _mama _menengahi. Gue kan coba nebak aja _maa_~

_ "__I will be moving to Korea. and I will be staying at your house! The surprise, is not it?_"

"BRUUUSSSHHH! UHUUK UHUUK! _WHUT THE_?"

.

.

.

**A/N 2: **_**finish**_**! :3 ini baru perkenalan! Kalo sedikit peminat Lice ga lanjoot QuQ pay pay! **

**Hargain Lice ya yang cape(?) Bikin ne ne ne? /puppy eyes OuO/ **_**Review**__**please**_**?**


	2. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

_**BRUUKK!**_

"ANJRIT!"

"Nyam nyam.. _yeah_ _mommy_, Ipan tau Ipan ganteng. Ngkkk~"

"AARRRGGGHH MAKHLUK PIRANG EDAAANNN! ENYAH LO DARI HIDUP GUEEE!"

"UHHUUKKK! LU! UHUUK! _ARE U WANNA_, UHUK UHUKK! _KILL MEHH HAH_? UHUUKK_"_

_ "YEAH I WANNA KILL U,_ KRIS _FCKIN'_ WUUU!"

.

.

.

* * *

**I'M BOY!**

**By laliceeuuu**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**-Luhan Xi**

**-Sehun Oh**

**Cast :**

**-EXO's Member**

**-SM's Artist**

**-All Artist**

**Summary : Curhatan seorang **_**uke**_** ada disini!**

**Disclaimer : Story is ma idea**

**Warn : AU, YAOI, typo, dll.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Asdfghjkl_! Sumpah demi Dio jadi sipit kek Bekyun! Demi Tao jadi pendek kek Xiumin! Demi gue tambah ganteng kek Brad Pitt! GUE GAK RELA _TO THE MAX_! Lu tau kenapa gue kaga rela? LU TAU?! Okeh maapin gue kebawa esmosi. Jadi yaa~ /kedip-kedip centil/ Tau kamar gue kaga? Kaga ya.. Ah, belum ke kamar gue sih. Ntar gue ajak deh, ke kamar gue. Berdua. _Only U and I_ :3 hihi~ eits! Jangan GR maksud gue ke Sehun kok! Tapi gimana bisa berduaan sama Sehun kalo ada sepucuk naga indosiar tinggal sekamar sama gue?! IYAA! WU _IDIOT_ KRIS SIALAN ITU MULAI KEMAREN MALEM TIDUR SAMA GUE! (Lu, _ambigu_ Lu.) Maksud gue sekamar ya, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh.

Gue abis mandi loh, sekarang udah ganteng. Eh emang dari dulu juga ganteng deh. Dan gue mau protes sama _mama_!

"Pagi Luhannie sayang. Ayo sarapan~" teriak _mama_ manggil nama manis(?) gue. Aduh, gimana ya kalo Sehun yang bilang gitu ke gue. Aaa~ /melting/ (Luhan lupa mau protes)

"Yo, Lu _Whussup_!" ini lagi satu makhluk-kelebihan-kalsium. Bikin gue naik darah waktu pagi tadi.

"WASAP WASAP GIGI LU _OFFSIDE_!"

"EH ELU GUE SAPA BAIK-BAIK MALAH NGEJEK GIGI INDAH GUE! DASAR KUNTI!"

"GIGI INDAH APA NYA?! EH JANGAN SALAH KUNTI CANTIK LOH WALAU MIRIP JENITA JANET!"

"GUE NGOMONGIN KUNTILANAK BUKAN KUNTI YANG ONO!"

"OH GUE KIRA KUNTI YANG MAHABHARATA!"

"ELU KEBANYAKAN NONTON SINETRON SEEH!"

"DARI PADA ELU KEBANYAKAN NONTON SUZANA!"

"_OMG HELLO~~_ KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK BANGET SIH? _IT'S A MORNING BABE_, _DON'T_—"

"APAAN _MAMA_ JUGA KEBANYAKAN NONTON GGS!"

"YAK! XI LU HAN SIAPA YANG MENGAJARKANMU MEMBENTAK ORANG TUA?!" Dan ternyata gue baru sadar kalau yang tadi _mama_ gue. Mpos Lu, mposs.

"Umm, hehe. _Mianhae mama_. Lulu ga sengaja :3" kata gue sambil ber_aegyo_ ria. Dan Kris ngeliatin gue dengan menunjukkan ekspresi '_bitch please'_ nya _meme_ _comic_. Dasar naga gendeng.

"Huh, yasudah.. _It's okay no pr_—"

"APA LO LIAT-LIAT? GUE TAMVAN YE?!" teriak gue, abis gue enek diliatin Kris. Berasa punya _paparazzi_, ato nggak _sasaeng_ pens.

"KAGA DIH, TAMFAN DILIAT DARI SEGI MANANYE? YANG ADA LU CANTIK, _NOONA_~" dan muka gue pun panas (merona yah, ciee) _YEAAH_! Gue merona! Tapi bukan gegara gue malu-malu kampret sama 'pujian' si makhluk-kelebihan-kalsium. Tapi gue murka _men_! MURKAAAHHH! /semprot kuah rusa/

"_NOONA_? LU PIKIR GUE MBAK MU APA?! LALU KAU ANGGAP APA MBAK WU QIAN? APAAA?! DAN GUE ITU _MANL_—" (Luhan dramatisir. Ini lah efek keseringan nonton Mahabharata pemirsa. Jangan salahkan sang Kunti. Salahkan Luhan nya aja)

"Luhannie sayang…" ucap _mama_ motong ucapan gue.. err.. _mama_ kok aura nya gelap gini ye? Segelap kulit pacarnye Dio. eh jangan gitu. Ntar karma gimana? Kek lagu nya CL itu loh yang ada be de-be de nye (promosi). Nanti gue jadi item kek Kai—pacar Dio, nanti Sehun _ilfeel_ dan gak suka gue? _Hell_ _no_!

"I-iya _mama_..?" sahut gue hati-hati. Salah bicara dompet gue pasti kekurangan nutrisi (re: di potong uang jajan 50% + 10% Pajak Anak Nakal).

Dan hasil nya gue diceramahin sama _mama_ 45 menit _bro_. Gila kan? Dan si Kris sialan itu hanya nahan tawa-nya yang menggelegar kek suara gemuruh saat langit sedang menangis melihat tingkah manusia yang suka merusak alam indah nan asri yang dipersembahkan oleh Tuhan yang Maha Esa (re: petir). Gue kok jadi lebay sih.. (pada dasarnya emang udah lebay)

"…. Kamu mengerti, _Xiao_ Lu?" ucap _mama_ sebagai _finish_ dakwahnya. Selesai _mama_ ceramah itu, Surga dunia.

"_Nde_ _mama." _

Setelah naga pirang itu selesai menahan ketawanya, ia menghela nafas. Ceila bahasa gue."Oh iya sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih 15 menit? Xi _ahjumma_, Aku ada janji de—"

"_HOLY_ _SHIIITTT_ GUE LUPA ADA JANJI SAMA SEHUNNA JAM SETENGAH 8!" Ucap gue ribut karena, ucapan Kris mengingatkan gue sama _SMS_ Sehun yang katanya jam setengah 8 itu, gue kan kmaren _SMS_ Sehun supaya jelas hehe. Sekalian modus. Huehehehe. Dan.. GUE LUPA MEN, GUE LUPA ADA JANJI SAMA _MY_ _BABY_ SEHUNNA QAQ !

"Yak Lu! Makan dulu sarapanmu baru berangkaat!" ujar _mama_ mengingatkan. Kasian tapi _ma_ kalo Sehun nunggu lama~

"Bukannya lu dijemput ya?" ucap Kris santai. Oh, iya. Gue lupa. Kenapa gue sekarang pelupa ya? Apa jangan-jangan faktor umur? Tapi kan gue belum setua itu-_- …eh?

"Lu tau dari mana kalau gue dijemput? LU BUKA-BUKA HAPE GUE YEE? _ASDFGHJKL_ JANGAN-JANGAN LU BENERAN _PAPARAZZI_ GUE?! ATAU LEBIH PARAH, _SASAENG_ GUE?!" Teriak gue heboh. Gimana kaga heboh?! Gue aja yang dijemput kaga tau, kenapa dia tau?

"Mudah aja keles, Sehun itu pasti _namja_ kan? Dan dia bakal pergi sama lu. Sekarang libur, berarti kencan. Dari segi manapun lu kelihatan kek _yeoja_. Berarti lo _uke_ nya, dan Sehun _seme_. Dan semua _seme_ kaga bakalan biarin _uke_ nya yang nunggu di kencan pertama. Pasti ini kencan pertama lo kan? Soalnya taun-taun kemaren lu tampang jones tingkat akut. _Simple_ _right_?" cicit si pirang edan itu panjang lebar selebar jidat Dio dengan mengeluarkan teori logika _absurd_ dan ke-sok tauan nya. Dan dia bilang gue jones akut? HAH?!

"APUAH?! LO BILANG GUE JONES AKUT?! DASAR PERJAKA LAPUK!" Hardik gue esmosi. Gue? Jones? _Hell_… _yeah_-_- tapi, tapi gue Jomblo _with_ _happiness_! (maksa banget)

"GINI-GINI GUE BANYAK _SASANGE_, EH SALAH, _SASAENG_ _FANS, U KNOW_?!" Sembur Kris, cih, _sasaeng_ apaan. Mana ada yang mau sama tiang-naga-super-absurd-bin-gila.

"PRET CUIH AMIT-AMIT NAJONG TRALALA! SAPE SIH YG MAU JADI _FANS_ LU?!"

"BANYAK KELES! LU AJE YANG KAGA SADAR KEGANTENGAN GUE!"

"KEGANTENGAN DARI ZIMBABWE?! SAMPE GUE IKUT MAEN PIALA DUNIA JUGA KAGA BAKAAL SADAR! _WONG_ EMANG KAGA!"

"DASAR _NOONA_ GIRANG! PUIH! EMANG LU BISA MAEN BOLA?!"

"HEH BULE NGONDEK! JANGAN SAL—"

"XI LU HAN! WU YI FAN! STOP! HADUH _MAMA_ BISA _CRAZY_ SERUMAH _WITH_ 2 ABG LABIL _LIKE_ _U_ _AND_ _U_!"

Buset _mama_ mau ceramah lagi, dan gue sama Kris Cuma masang tampang ._. "…"

Lama lama kemudian.. Perasaan gue gak enak nih… Apa gegara _mama_ kebanyakan ceramah? Tapi bukan kok…

_Diinn~ Diinn~~_

"Ah! Sehun udah datang _maa_~ Lu berangkat dulu! _Annyeong_~" ucap gue riang! Gimana gak riang? Sehun gitu lohh udah datang aaa~ /_fanboying_ _again_/

"eits! Nih bawa bekal sarapan! Isinya _sandwich_. Makan. Kalau enggak.. Uang. Jajan. Kamu. _Mama_. Potong." Glek! _Mama_ berucap dengan tajam… setajam silet!

"_N-nde_.. Lu berangkat dadah _mam_…" ucapan gue kepotong gara-gara yang muncul didepan pager rumah gue ternyata…

Yaitu..

Se-seorang…

.

.

Tukang Koran.

_Shit_. _Epghtediolt8uo[p'[iu8967der4w3drtwsrf_—sebel.

"_BABAAA_! INI TUKANG KORAN _ASDFGHJKL_ NYAMPER _BA_~!" ujar gue nyalahin tukang Koran (kasian, sabar yak pak) sambil bimoli (bibir monyong lima senti).

"Oh, _okay_. Em, Lu? Kenapa wajah kamu ditekuk gitu?" Tanya _baba_. Auk ah gelap /tambah monyong/

"Itu loh _ahjussi_, nungguin kecengannya datang dari jam setengah 8, tapi sekarang udah jam 9 dan kecengannya belum nongol. Kaga datang kali? Kasian yak, Xi _ahjussi_?" cicit Kris. Bibir si Kris itu minta digiles pake mesin cuci keles.

"Ohh, begitu, _Nde_."

"Diem lo." ucap gue sinis ke si makhluk-kelebihan-kalsium. Gue bisa liat _baba_ natep gue dengan tatapan iba. Gue ngenes yah… "Sehun pasti dateng. Pasti."

"Terserah~ dan sekarang udah jam 9 lebih 2 men—BUSET GUE LUPA ADA JANJI SAMA TEMEN LAMA GUE JAM 8! HEH LUHAN! GUE PAMIT, SELAMAT MENANTI! XI _AHJUSSI_, XI _AHJUMMA_! UPAN PERGI DULU _ANNYEONG_!"

"_Nde_! _Take_ _care_ Upan!" ucap _mama_ ceria _again _sambil lambai-lambai geje. Lupa tadi abis berdakwah didepan muka gue sama Kris.

"Nah Lu, sekarang udah siang. Daripada kamu nungguin ga ada kerjaan mendingan bantu _baba_ benerin antene." cicit _baba_ yang baru ambil Koran. Kaga tau situasi, gak tau apa anaknya yang kerennya ga ketulungan ini lagi galau?

"Ogah. Lulu mau nunggu Sehun." ngotot gue. Sehun mana ;-; Lulu lelah menunggu. Lulu jadi mau makan _sandwich_ ah. Laper tauk. Lulu kan juga makan biar kuat. (kuat nunggu yang tak pasti ya, Lu?) ANIYOO! /geleng-geleng keras/

.

.

.

* * *

"Luhannie? Sayang bangun,"

"Ngg.. _mama_?" samar-samar gue liat muka _mama_ tersenyum.. sedih?

"Udah sore.. kamu belum _lunch, baby_. _c'mon_ bangun terus makan. Ntar _u sick_, lagi." ucap mama perhatian. hiks mama :') kau lah cahaya hidupku~ /melodrama/. Ngomong-ngomong gue abis bobok? mm… Jadi kejadian Sehun gak jemput gue cuma mimpi?

"_Okay_ _ma_.. umm.. _m-ma_.. Lu mau nanya.." cicit gue ragu.

"Apa? Kalau nanya Sehun.. Sehun gak datang.." Mata gue udah melotot bulet kek mata Dio (Dio mulu. Pacar Dio, Jidat Dio, mata Dio, apa salah Dio?!) "Mungkin Sehun ada acara mendadak tadi. Jadi, yah.. e-eh Lulu? mau kemana?"

"Lu mau kekamar dulu ma!"

_**BLAMM!**_

_** CKLEK!**_

"Dasar! hiks! Laki-laki emang kejam! hiks, eh, engga ding gue juga pan laki-laki.. Oh! hiks, yang kejam itu _seme_! hueeee~ Sehun jahat banget sama Lulu, _mamaaa_!" gue galau, hiks. Apa-apaan dia? Kalau mau ngebatalin ya ngomong! _SMS_ kek! Telpon kek! _BBM_ kek! _Katalk_ kek! _Line_ kek! _WA_ kek! (sebut semua Lu, sebut).

"Lulu~ makan dulu, _honey_. Nanti sakit!" teriak mama. Hiks _mama_ gatau apa Lulu-nya yang tampan bin kece ini sedang galau?

"Ntar aja _maa_! hiks, Kalau makan malem! hiks," jawab gue seadanya. Yaialah, gue cuma manusia biasa yang bisa laper.

_Drrtt… drrtt.. _

_Bekyun ABsurd's calling…_

Ngapain lagi nih anak nelpon-nelpon. Dasar PHP. Harkos. Gue kira Sehun /monyong/.

"Apa?"

"_Dih, jutek banget lo. Kenapa sih?"_

"Umm.. Baek.. g-gue… hiks, HUEEE! HIKS, HIKS, BEKYUNNNN! HUEEEE! BEKKK HUUEEEE!"

"_CUP CUP CUP LULU SAYANG, ADA APA DENGAN DIKAU?"_

"BEEKK! HIKS! HIKS! SEHUN.. SEHUN.. HUEEE HIKS!"

"_TENANG OKAY, _BABY_ LU, TENANG! TARIK NAFAS~!"_

"HHHH!"

"_BUAAANNGGGG!"_

"ffuuhh~"

"_Nah, jadi, Lu.. Ada apa dengan cinta? Eh maksudnya Sehun? Bukannya lo ada 'jadwal' sama tuh bocah?"_

"…"

"_Lu? heh! Jangan ngelamun! Gue matiin nih telpon!"_

"B-baek.. hiks.. HUWAAA,"

"_Lu,"_

"_O-okay_, sroot" /sedot ingus/ "Gini nih—hiks—Se-Sehun.. gak jemput.. hiks—gue. HUEE GUE GALAU BEKK!"

"_SAOLOH CUMA GEGARE ITU DOANG, LU—"_

"GUE GA-NGER-LA! GA NGERTI LAGI, BEK! HIKS, GUE PADAHAL UDAH MANDI NGABISIN 2 BOTOL SABUN CAIR LAIFBOI WANGI LEMON! DANDAN-DANDAN BIAR LEBIH UNYU! PAKE MINYAK WANGI! PADAHAL GUE, BIASANYA TAAK~ PAKAI MIII-NYAK WANGIII~ HIKS!"

"_ELAH PAKE NYANYI-_- YA, MUNGKIN SEHUN LUPA KALI LU!" _Ngedenger itu dari si Bekyun… gue.. gue…

"HUAAAA BEKYUUNNN GUE GALAAU! DIA LUPA SAMA GUE DONG? HUEE SEGITU BURUKKAH GUE SAMPE DILUPAKAN…? DICAMPAKKAN…?"

"_YA AMPYUUN~ PAKE IKLAN-_-, ENGGAK-ENGGAK GUE BOHONG! JANGAN NANGIS LAGI LU, GUE JADI IKUT SEDIH, HIKS,"_

"TAPI-TAPI-TAPI BEKY—"

_tutt… tuutt…_

"BEKYUN! BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEK HYUN! GUE BLOM SELSE TEGANYA TEGANYA HUEEE! QAQ"

Gue kesel! Gue belom selse curhat udah di matiin aja tuh telpon.. Gatau apa sobat sehidup semati-nya sedang ber galau ria?! Gue tau gue lebay, tapi.. kalian kaga tau rasanya! /tunjuk-tunjuk pake telunjuk/ sakitnya tuh, disini.. /tunjuk hati/ rasanya tuh, cekit-cekit~ cekit-cekit~ (Luhan korban iklan mele)

"LUHAN! HEH! BUKA NIH PINTU KAMAR! GUE MAU MASOOOKK! MAU MANDI!" Diriku terlonjak kaget—anjir bahasa gue, taukan itu siapa? yah benar.

"MANDI AJA DI KAMAR MANDI BAWAH DASAR PEAK!" sungut gue kesel. Belum tau ya sodaranya ter_manly_ ini lagi galau? (kayaknya semua orang harus tau kalau Luhan lagi galau, ya kan?)

"BAJU GUE KAN DIKAMAR PEAAAKKK! BUKA BURUU!"

"OGAH! SABODO AH POKOKNYA GUE GAMAU BUKA!"

"_ASDFGHJKL_! _UQ7TG27GBXE WOPJEWUDTOQID!_"

"Dasar naga bonar. Auk ah gelap gue mau bobok sampe makan malam menjemput, hiks,"

"_Ahjumma_, si Luhan kenapa sih?" cicit Kris didepan kamar gue. Tunggu-tunggu, gue nguping dulu ahh,

"Anu, Sehun-Sehun itu.. Ga jadi jemput Luhan, Pan.." bales _mama_ sendu, hiks _mama_ tau apa yang Lulu rasakan ;-; /melodrama lagi/

"Ooh, kan apa kata Upan juga! Kasian ya, _ahjumma_?"

"_Yeah_.."

"Padahal tadi Upan liat yah, si Luhan make-make parfum banyak banget-_- masalahnya ya _ahjumma_, itu parfumnya beda-beda. Jadinya bau nya yah—hih,"

"Pantesan tadi _ahjumma_ cium wangi stoberi dibadan Luhan, beberapa menit lagi malah cium wangi maskulin AXE gitu._."

"Wah si Luhan make parfum Upan nih, _ahjumma_-_-"

Buset! ketauan gue! Mana abis ¾ botol lagi! Gimana kalo gue disuruh ganti? Gue gapunya uang..

Dengan anggunnya gue kembali molor tamvan. Dadah dunia :') gue kembali ke alam sana, nanti balik lagi kok. Jangan kangen..(lebay _mode_ _on_)

.

.

"Dasar jahat!"

"_Nuguya_?"

"Elu lah Hun, siapa lagi?"

"Ngelindur lagi-_-.. Lu, bangun. _Time to dinner, bro. DINNER_!"

"…"

"Lu—"

"GYAAAH! SEHUN OH, MATI LOOO!"

"E BUSET! E COPOT! E KAMVREETT XI LU HAAAAN! _A86NU23SD FGHJLQWU1H9 81ERT87Y UIOMNX_!"

"OMAIGAATH! KRISSS! LU NGAPAIN DIKAMAR GUE BUKANNYA TADI UDAH DI KUNCI?!"

"GUE DIKASIH KUNCI JAWABAN—EH SALAH, KUNCI CADANGAN! UDAH LU BANGUN TERUS MA'EM, DEDEK LULU!"

"HEH GUE LEBIH TUA DARI LU, BIJI!"

"KALO GUE BIJI, LO APA? AMOEBA?!"

"GUE _TOWER_! PUAS LU HA—"

"XI LU HAAAANNN! WU YI FAAAANNN!" suara siapa? Pasti tau kan? Iya, _mama_-_-

Lalu gue dan si Kris ke ruang makan, moga-moga kaga di ceramahin lagi. Kalo iya kasian telinga unyu gue udah 2x mendengar dakwah yang diulangi—kayak kaset rusak itu (dikutuk jadi batu kamu nanti, Lu).

Terus kami sekeluarga ditambah 1 biji makhluk (re: Kris) makan dengan khitmat. Iya kan? (Bohong, Luhan makan kayak yang gak di kasih makan 2 taun.)

Yah, itu _dinner_ kaga usah gue certain kan? Pokoknya udah _dinner_ gue kembali hibernasi ditemani lagi sama 1 biji ya—_u know _lah _nuguya_.

.

.

.

* * *

_Drrttt… drrtt…_

Iseng banget sih siapa yang telpon gue pagi buta gin— OEMJI HELLO! UDAH JAM 9 PAGI, GUE ADA KELAS JAM 10 DAN GUE BELOM NGAPA-NGAPAIN!

_Byuncabe's calling _(buset, Luhan.)

"HEH—"

_tuutt.. tuutt…_

_ASDWYTU E8123YHDI218_`Lulu cebel. Ni anak cumi lagi! (re: Cuma _miss_ _call_) Tapi kaga apa deh, berarti dia bangunin gue huehehe! Memang si Bekyun itu sahabat bagaikan kepompong yang baikk, aaa cocwit~ /brb ganti nama kontak Baekhyun/.

Gue mau mandi! Ntar gue telat lagi, kan gak elit kalo gue tel—

_**CKLEK**_

"E COPOTT E KAMFREETT! _WOJDIEGBI9Y_ HID42UHU!"

"GYAAAHHH! _TFWU_ _2T38UDU_ _GJ3Y8IEHO3_!"

"XI LUHAAANN!"

"WU YIFAAANN!"

Dan terjadilah pagi hari yang berisik dikamar gue.

.

.

.

* * *

"OGAH CUIH PRET NAJIS TRALALA! NAEK BUS AJA LU! SEJAK KAPAN LU DAFTAR DI KAMPUS GUE? KENAPA INI TERJADI YA TUHAN?! QAQ"

"_HELL NO_! GUE KAGA MAU NAEK BUS, KELEUSS! NTAR GUE DI IKUTIN _SASENG_ FANS LAGEE! GITU BANGET YE LU SAMA GUE! APA SALAH IPAN YA TUHAN?! OAO"

"SALAH ELU SI NISTA BANGET JADI MAKHLUK! OKEH LU BOLEH IKUT TAPI GUE BONCENG YEE!"

"GUE INI UDAH KEK JASTIN BIBER LU BILANG NISTA?! OGAH POKOKNYA GUE YANG BONCENG MASA GUE DI BONCENG SAMA _NOONA-NOONA_?!"

"GUE _HYUNG_ LO KAMPRET! JASTIN? _GOOD_!"

"ANJIR ITU MASTIN! LU EMANG KORBAN IKLAN-_- BODO AH MANA SINI KUNCI NYA!"

_Greb!_

"YAKK! SINI KUNCI NYAA!"

"BUSET-_-! Lu, ini motor lo...? INI LU, INI?"

"KALO IYA KENAPAAH? INI CUMA MOTOR _SCOOPY_ UNGU GUE!"

"_TGDRILKTG YF755EEDOP;IG6E_"

"_EDASRE4W25I YUHEDRT0M9AW_"

.

.

Lu pada ngerti pan? ntu debatan gue masih panjang sepanjang anu nya si Kris—ANJIR _RATE_ _FF_ INI MASIH T! ANJIR KENAPA _MY_ _BRAIN_ JADI _LIKE_ _THIS_? Okeh bahasa Inggris gue emang ga sebagus Dio (TUH KAN DIO LAGI).

Pokoknya akhirnya gue dibonceng si Kris pake motor unyu-unyu gue, sebenernya gue gak rela. Dan dikelas…

"YAAKK LUHAN XI! KENAPA LO KEMAREN HAAHH? GUE KEMAALL! KEPO MAKSIMAL OAO!" Suara ngelengking Baekhyun ngegema dikuping gue. Buset dia kesurupan apa… T-tapi.. Gue jadi keinget Sehun, hiks, Baekhyun..

"BYUN! LO BIKIN GUE KEINGET LAGI! GUE JADI GALO LAGI KANN! HUEEE QAQ"

"LULU KENAPA NANGISSS? QAQ"—Tao

"YAK MALU SAMA UMUR LOOO!"—Xiumin

"Tenang Lu, cerita aja sama kita…" Ujar Dio sambil ngusap-ngusap punggung gue. Apa Cuma Dio temen gue yang normal? (ya udah sih kamu juga gak normal, Lu)

Dan akhir nya gue curhat, ke mereka sambil _ingsrek_-_ingsrekkan_ (re: sedot ingus) sedih atuh da ih :'(

"Ya ya, pelajaran di mulai! Siapkan buku kalian!" buset, ngagetin aja ni satu dosen, dosen Shim. Yang badannye udah kek tiang listrik. Ketinggian tauk! Bagi-bagi dong tingginya dasar serakah!

Gue keluarin buku tebel—_nauzubilah_ gue. Memulai pelajaran sebagai murid teladan, yaitu.. yah, molor. Soalnya gue duduk di paling belakang ngejajar bareng geng gue—Bekyun, Dio, Gue, Tao, sama si Baozi.

.

.

Akhirnya istirahaaat! Kasian telinga unyu gue mendengar dakwah dari sang dosen! De Ja Vu huehehe :v

"Lu, makan dong sushi nye. Kalo gak gue yang makan nih," cetus si Xiumin, yang duduk didepan gue. Enak aja, kaga tau ye nih sushi bikinan _mama_ tercintrong gue.

"Nih kalo lo mau. Gue ga selera," (Luhan ga bener nih)

"Asiikk, _Thanks_ Lulu!"Jawab Xiumin. Apasih yang gak buat lo, Xiu? /_kissbye_/.

"Kenapa lo?" suara si Baekhyun ngeganggu acara _kissbye_ gue.

_Tap.. Tap.._

Eh? itu Sehun? Ngapain dia berdiri depan meja yang gue tempatin—ngehadap gue? Betewe meja kantin gue bentuknya persegi dan ada 4 kursi, tapi gue tambah 1 biar ada 5 :v. Dan dia berdiri sambil minum susu kotak _vanilla_ lagi. Gak macho banget (masih dendam rupanya si Luhan, jadi ngeledek kan). Err, mukanya aneh banget—mesem. Kek yang lagi nahan ee -_- . Ngapain sih tuh anak?

"Lu—" —Sehun

"Eh, Lu! Yang tadi bonceng lu itu siapa sih? Kok ganteng siihhh~" Tanya Tao sambil ngunyah kripik kentangnya. Dan untuk Sehun, emang enak dicuekkin? huahahaha /ketawa nizta pake Z/.

"Lu tadi liat, Tao?" Tanya gue, eh, tunggu.. "HAH?! Ganteng? Gue ga salah denger?!"

"Enggak, bener deh!"

Gue lirik-lirik Sehun yang lagi masang muka heran—masih nyedot susu kotaknya. Yaah dasar KeMal! Kepo Maksimaaall! Kenapa gue lirik-lirik Sehun? Yahh, kepo juga sih hehehe /blushing gajelas/.

Dengan mikir mikir panjang x lebar x tinggi, gue udah yakin sama jawaban gue, senyum iblis gue pun mengembang, "Dia ganteng kan? _Canadian_-_Chinese_ loh, dan dia PACAR gue!"

"BRRUUUSSSHHH! UHUUKK UHUUKK!"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hai /guling-guling/ ini dibawain chap 2, walau ripiu ga banyak tapi ada yg dukung itu seneng banget^^ moga2 gak pada lupa sama ni ff;-; dan entah kenapa akhirnya gitu lagi-_-**

**Mau promosi dulu nih(?), yang kaisoo shipper ato yang mau fluffy-fluffy tapi tragedy, coba baca ff lice yang '****The Red Thread (Benang Merah)****' ga akan nyesel deh XD**

**Terus yang suka humor juga tapi bahasa **_**agak**_** formal, coba baca 'High School BXB' ! official couple juga XD**

**Balasan Review:**

**-luhanhan8 : makasih.. ne! hwaiting! thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-ohluhannie : ihh aku suka bgt review kamu X3 okayy hwaiting! hahaha XD thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-RZHH 261220 II : waahah semoga seruu XD thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-Maple fujoshi2309 : map kalo terlalu lebay dan aneh -_-v huehehe thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-kai yeodongsaeng : haii adik ipar /ditendang dio/ panggil Lice aja ato ayang biar akrab:3 /dibuang/ ayo baca nih chap 2 nyaa XD thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-Hayashi Hana-chan : aduh kasian luhan jiejie:( /ditinju/ okaayy X3 ! thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-Dea Lu : aduh ripiu mu ngakakakakak :'D hahaha biasa uke remphoong! nih sudah ada baca yeaaahh XD thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-XiaoLuhan : iya, berasa gagal jadi yeoja nih aku ;-; udah lanjutt baca yeaahh XD thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

** -sasuke . gmpaselleh : bisa bisa, dengan senang hati^^ /dibakar/ aduhh iya nih cyin, biasa uke labil -,-a thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-EXO Cumi : aduh map yah kalok kelamaan ;w; huehehe thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

**-widheyloey : aduh makasih banget dan map banget nih, aku bikinnya official couplee ^^; /bow/ thanks mau review, ditunggu review lagi nya:3**

_**And the last, mind to review? :)**_


	3. Hello guys! Listening to me?

HELLO GUYS.

Sudah 1 tahun. FF ini menjamur, karatan, lumutan bahkan tak ada yg peduli lagi. Hehe. Ini salah ku karena tak pernah sempat menuliskan lagi cerita bodoh seorang Luhan perjaka manis yg tua namun masih labil mencari cinta ini. Lalice sebagai author tak bertanggung jawab seperti Bang Toyib ini mau meminta maaf, sekaligus mau bertanya. Adakah yg masih sudi membaca sekaligus me _review _lagi FF "I'M BOY" ini jika saya melanjutkannya sekarang? Cih bahasa gue. Ya kalau ada yg berminat baca dan mengapresiasi karya ku 'lagi' sekarang aku ga akan update lama lagi.

Aku juga mau menghargai kalian makasih banyak yg _review_ di _chapter _2\. Ada **Shim jiseun, XiaoRis, darkshad, Nutrijellu, oohunhan520, Hayashi Hana-chan, BabyHimmie, kaiyeodongsaeng, sasuke. gmpaselleh, RZHH 261220 II **hallo apa kabar? masih minat dengan FanFic saya? atau yg baru baca ini? Minat kah? :D

Kalau ada yg minat Lice melanjutkan FF "I'M BOY" ini, tolong _review _ya! Kalau ga ada yg minat saya ga akan ngelanjutin. Mau buat yg baru saja. _Khamsahamnida chingudeul! /deep bow/ _

_Love,_

_Lalice Park._


End file.
